


Regrets (and he had none)

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Episode s09e14 Life Before His Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: After seeing Shannon and Kelly and getting to talk to them once more, Jethro Gibbs finds himself going after what he wants.





	Regrets (and he had none)

Gibbs stood outside Tony’s apartment with a small sunflower in his hand.  He remembered Tony saying it was his favorite flower once.  Gibbs knew he had to do this now or he would chicken out and never get his chance at happiness.  Shannon had reminded him of how important DiNozzo was to him.

 

 Taking a deep breath, Gibbs closed his eyes and knocked on the door.  He heard footsteps from inside the apartment and twirled the flower in his hands as he waited for the door to open.

 

 “Boss?  What are you doing here?  You should be resting” Tony said when he saw that it was Gibbs on the other side of the door.  Then his eyes zeroed in on the flower he was holding and swallowed back a gasp.  “Do… Do we have a case?” He asked cautiously.

 

 “Not a case, Tony” was Gibbs’ soft answer.  “And not your boss right now.  Can I come in?”

 

 “Yeah, of course, Gibbs.”  Tony opened the door wider and let Gibbs in, and the silver-haired man stepped inside.  “I got you this.” Gibbs said sheepishly as he handed Tony the sunflower, who took it and brought it to the kitchen silently.  He got a glass and filled it with water before setting the flower in it and bringing it back to Gibbs, who had moved into the living room.

 

 “Thank you.”

 

 “Tony…” Gibbs bit his lip and settled himself before speaking.  “I had some… Revelations, today.  About things.  Regrets- about things I should have or shouldn’t have done.  This, is something I would regret never doing.”  He looked at the younger man, now sitting next to him.  Gibbs reached up slowly to the back of Tony’s neck, giving the man time to move away.  His hand closed around the place where he had delivered many a headslap before, and drew Tony in closer as he leaned forward.  Dry lips met soft ones.

 

 Gibbs moved slowly, his movements measured and careful.  At least, until Tony’s left arm came up around him and pulled him closer, kissing him back.  The kiss turned into a battle for dominance.

 

 They broke apart panting, Tony looking at Gibbs with wide eyes.  “Gibbs… I never knew you felt this way” he breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

 

 “Jethro.  Call me Jethro when we’re alone.”

 

 “Jethro.” Tony whispered, trying it out.  He found he really liked that and leaned in, kissing him again.

 

 Jethro pulled Tony into his lap as he deepened the kiss.  His hand flew up into his soft hair and held him close, his tongue delving into Tony’s mouth, exploring, mapping.

 

 “Bedroom.  Now” Jethro breathed against his mouth when he felt Tony’s erection pressed against his stomach and his own rutting against his ass.  Tony nodded and stood, taking Jethro’s hand and dragging him along.  They stopped multiple times to make out and shed clothes, hands moving frantically over bodies, grinding and rubbing against one another.

 

 Finally both men were naked and Tony felt himself being pushed onto the bed.  He fell onto his back and watched as Jethro crawled over him, kissing his way up his chest to his lips.  “Before we go any further, you should know I don’t do casual” Jethro murmured against Tony’s ear, making the other man buck and shiver.  “Good. Don’t want casual.  Want you” he answered just as quietly.  Jethro closed his hand around Tony’s cock, gripping it for just a moment before he began stroking.

 

 “Fuck, Jethro, want you inside me, please.” Tony whined, his hips bucking up into his lover’s fist.  “Nightstand”, he gasped out, “lube and condoms.”  Jethro pulled away long enough to retrieve said items from the nightstand and drop them on the bed next to Tony.  He used the lube to slick his fingers and circled Tony’s hole, kissing at his neck to help him relax.  Feeling the tension leave his young lover, Jethro slowly pressed one finger inside him, prodding and pressing at his walls.

 

 “Fuck, you’re tight, Tone” he whispered, feeling Tony shudder and hearing him let out breathy moans. “Y-yeah, Jeth, never done this before” was the answer he got, which made Jethro freeze, but his cock jerked, signalling his body was certainly liking the idea of being Tony’s first and only.

 

 “Oh, fuck, Jeth, don’t you stop now.  Please, come on” he whined, bucking his hips and taking Jethro’s finger deeper.  Jethro got on with the program and continued fingering him, slowly adding both a second and third finger.  Tony was reduced to incoherent moans and pleas.  He felt so  _ full _ and so  _ right  _ in a way nothing had ever really been before, and he was enjoying every second of it.

 

 When he deemed Tony loosened and relaxed enough, Jethro removed his fingers and opened a condom packet, rolling the latex onto his length before pressing the head against the tempting opening.  “Take a deep breath, Tone” he said slowly, waiting until the younger man had followed his orders before thrusting in, the head popping through the rim and startling a gasp out of the man underneath.

 

 Jethro allowed him time to adjust before pushing in, inch by inch, listening for whimpers of pain. There were none, and he captured Tony’s lips with his own when he was bottomed out.  “So good, Tone, so tight for me” Jethro praised, hands fleeting across his body, touching, stroking, caressing. Calming, Tony realized.  He kissed back for all he was worth, rocking his hips to feel Jethro move inside him.  He let out a shout of surprised pleasure as a tingling sensation fled from his ass all throughout his body, making him twitch.  

 

 “Fuck, what was that?!” He exclaimed, panting as he heard Jethro chuckle.

 

 “That” he said, rolling his hips and thrusting against that spot once more, “is your prostate.  Key pleasure point, as I’m sure you felt.” Another slow roll of hips, another moan torn from Tony’s throat.

 

 Hips moving faster, bodies sliding together.  A hand wrapped around a leaking cock, stroking.  Lips moving, against each other, against naked skin, against nothing.  Breaths ragged. Highs closing in.  More frantic thrusts of hips, more rapid stroking and fervent touching.  Moans turning to screams as their orgasms rushed through them.

 

 Jethro slipped out of Tony and removed the condom, tossing it away as he slid out of bed to get a washcloth.  Efficiently cleaning them both up, he wiped them down and tossed the cloth back into the bathroom and the slid back into bed with his lover.  They settled on their sides, Jethro pressed up against Tony with an arm slung across his waist.

 

 “G’night, Tone” was whispered into his shoulder, their eyes closing.

 

 “Good night, Jeth.  Thank you.”


End file.
